Traditional carrier networks rely on a variety of Layer 2 transport mechanisms to perform data transmission through the network. Typical transport mechanisms include asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), synchronous optical network (SONET), frame relay, etc. Increasing demands for carrier networks that support scalable infrastructures, such as mobile back haul transmission systems, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), multi-service broadband offerings (e.g., offerings of voice, video, and data), private networks, etc., have led service providers to consider alternative, more cost-effective and scalable solutions.
Carrier Ethernet networks have been developed to leverage Ethernet technology to service provider networks. Carrier Ethernet networks include Ethernet virtual connections (EVCs) established between endpoints on the network.